comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep09 Ye Who Enter Here)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. YOUTUBE: PLOT: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Skye has been having bad dreams, and cannot shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen. Director Phil Coulson wants to get to the hidden alien city as fast as possible, and destroy it, before Hydra can get there with the Obelisk. In Vancouver, Hydra agents led by Agent 33 (who, after being electrocuted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May while wearing a nano-mask that gave her May's face and voice, now looks and sounds like May permanently, except for a horrible scar on her face, and a more electronic-sounding voice) are closing in on Raina, but she is protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Billy and Sam Koenig. Coulson decides to split up the group, sending May, Skye, and Lance Hunter to collect Raina and the Koenigs, and taking Agents Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Mack with him to San Juan, Puerto Rico, below which is the alien city. On the way, Mack questions Morse about the relationship she has been rekindling with Hunter, asking her if she will let Hunter in on "the other thing", which she says she will not. Simmons tries to open up to Fitz about her feelings for him, wanting to explain that he is her best friend, but before she can he tells her that he is leaving the Science division to work with Mack in the garage, feeling that he is just getting in her way. In San Juan, Morse is concerned that Coulson wants to use the power of the Obelisk for himself, as that is what previous Director Nick Fury would do. Coulson assures her that he isn't Fury, and that unlike Fury, he has an "acceptable losses" number of zero. A contact of Morse's then directs them to an old guard tower, said to be above an entrance shaft to the city, but leaves due to stories that the tower is haunted. When Skye tells Raina that Hydra has the Obelisk, Raina realizes that they want her because she is "worthy" of its power, and could take it to the alien city. Wanting to do this to find out what she could become, Raina attempts to give herself up to Hydra, but is prevented by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. En route to San Juan, Raina tells Skye that her father, a crazy murderer now aligned with Hydra, is quite misunderstood. She claims that he found her in Thailand when she was a lost soul, and showed her that she could be something else. However, all he ever wanted was to be with Skye. Raina also explains that the Obelisk, or the Diviner, was left on Earth by the alien race the Kree to decide who is worthy to inherit Earth. Only one of these people, like Raina and potentially Skye, can go to the city with the Diviner and unlock its true power. Realizing that those not worthy should probably not enter the city, Skye attempts to warn Coulson and his team, but their communications are jammed by Hydra, who had followed a tracker embedded in Raina. S.H.I.E.L.D. traitor Grant Ward boards the plane and takes Raina and Skye, as well as the coordinates for the city, before promising not to harm anyone else. In San Juan, not knowing of the potential danger, Mack is lowered down to the city. He touches a symbol on the ground, and it starts glowing, causing great pain for him. The team pulls Mack back up, but he is overcome with rage, his eyes turn red, and he attacks them. Morse manages to subdue him, and he falls back down the shaft to the city. Coulson then orders the entrance be blocked off.xxxxxIn an end tag, Agent 33 tells Hydra leader Daniel Whitehall that Ward let the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go, and Whitehall tells her to rectify this mistake. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:HYDRA Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Grant Ward Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Mockingbird Category:Agent Antoine Triplett Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie Category:Raina Category:Agent 33 Category:Sam Koenig Category:Billy Koeing Category:Daniel Whitehall - Reinhardt Category:Gordon (MCU Inhuman)